The principle objective of this proposal is to provide comprehensive basic research training in nutrition to physicians and basic scientists within the setting of a major, medical center. The goal of this training program is to produce nutrition scientists who are capable of establishing independent, funded research programs in human nutrition. A second objective of this proposal is to promote collaborative, integrative research between physicians and basic scientists. The program faculty are members of the University of Colorado Center for Human Nutrition and the Research Base of the Colorado Clinical Nutrition Research Unit. Department affiliations include Pediatrics, Medicine, Physiology, Preventive Medicine, and Kinesiology (Boulder campus). The program will provide research opportunities and training in whole-body, tissue, cellular, and molecular nutrition with an emphasis on nutrient utilization. Primary areas of research interest of the fourteen members of the program faculty are macro- and micro- nutrient utilization, whole-body energetics, epidemiology, and nutrient control of gene expression. Associated clinical research interests include obesity, diabetes, liver disease, cystic fibrosis, nutritional anemias, oxidant damage, perinatal nutrition, pediatric nutrition, reproductive cycle and nutrient deficiencies. The training program will provide 2-3 years of research training and will include formal instruction in research ethics, research methodology, and data analysis. It will emphasize collaboration between physicians and basic scientists and integration of research questions across all levels of biologic and clinical organization (gene to whole body; laboratory to bedside).